


Unexpected desires

by SweetWinterBabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU Highschool, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Fingering, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Zayn smoking, blowjob, masterbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWinterBabe/pseuds/SweetWinterBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys, so I thought of this prompt and wanted for someone to do it, but nobody did or well I haven’t seen it…but either way I decided to do it myself and I really hope it turned out well…So it’s my idea and my story, please don’t steal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected desires

Louis walks to his locker with a frown on his face. Its already third period and Harry isn't here. He got a ride from their friend, Michael, who also gives his boyfriend, Ashton, a ride and let me tell you when two people are dating they love to flirt non-stop not even if Louis was sitting in the backseat uncomfortable. Though he still thanked them for the ride, Louis isn't rude.   
Harry was giving his sister, Gemma, a ride to the auto-repairment shop because her car broke down the other day and neither of them can't risk going to school/work late every day. Louis has a driver license, but doesn't have enough money to buy himself a car, so he gets a ride from his loving, caring boyfriend Harry.  
Louis was getting his and Harry's English book out hoping that Harry would at least make it to English. He was a foot inside the classroom when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist pulled him out, against the wall next to the door.   
"Hey baby" Harry whispered against Louis' neck. Louis smiled "You finally made it!" he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck to give him a small kiss. Harry hummed, rubbing small circles on Louis' hip "I can't leave my beautiful boyfriend in school on his own you know" Louis laughed, "I'll be fine on my own! I have friends" Harry smiled "God, I love you" He kissed Louis sweetly, but after a few seconds it started to get heated. Louis had pulled Harry closer to him and Harry slowly lowered his hands under Louis' bum and lifting him up against the wall.   
"Styles, Tomlinson that's inappropriate behavior on school grounds or any public place for that matter." Mr. Malik walked past them and into his classroom without a second glance on those two. Harry and Louis backed away with a small smile, although Louis blushed and Harry smirked at him.   
They both walked in the classroom taking their seat at the back of the classroom. Like always, Harry pulls Louis' desk closer to his so he can put his arms around Louis' shoulder, which is exactly what he did. "Ok class since we already finished the book reports, I’ve decided to let you guys watch a movie for today and tomorrow," Mr. Malik said while taking attendance on his computer. In a minute Mrs. Payne, the librarian, walked in with a book cart. "Hey, Zayn I came to pick up the student's book today" Mr. Malik turned around "Oh great thanks, Danielle" He turned towards the classroom and stood up "Ok Guys come and put your books in the cart please" Louis shivered a bit. "You cold babe?" Harry whispered, kissing Louis head lightly. "Yea, it's so cold in here. They should get the damn heater fix!" Louis got up taking his and Harry's book and was about to go to return the book in front. "Wait" Harry hold Louis' tiny wrist while taking a sweater out of his bag. "Here put this on" Louis smiled. "Yes, thank you!" He put the books on the table and grabbed Harry's sweater and put it on and kissed Harry and grabbed the books to the cart.  
Harry was watching Louis walking to the front of the class and could not help, but to look at his bum. Normally he would not be able to see it since Harry's sweater is big on Louis and it goes right under the Louis' bum, but since he was in a hurry, the bottom of the sweater was rested on top of his bum. Louis and Harry hadn't had sex for a while now and it was driving them both crazy! One time they both were just making out in Louis' bed and were already half naked, but after hearing little footsteps heading towards Louis' room; they both had to go under the covers and give each other quick hand jobs, which weren't that satisfying. So seeing Louis' bum just practically gave him a hard on. When Louis was returning back to his seat Harry just thought about how adorable Louis looks today even though he's wearing his glasses and Louis absolutely hates wearing them; thinking he looks ugly.   
"Babe..." Harry whines. Louis looked at him and smiled. "Yes?" Harry leaned down and kissed passionately. "I want you so bad right now..." Harry whispered so seductively. Louis slowly whimpered "Har-ry" as Harry started kissing his neck. "Hmm" Louis groaned lowly and closed his eyes. "We-we are in school" Louis tried to push him away. Harry pulls away and sighed, "I know I just ugh! Fuck, Louis stop being so fucking cute!" Louis laughed, "I'm wearing glasses, aren't I?" Harry leaned over to bite Louis' ear, before pulling away he whispers in Louis' ear. "Doesn't stop me from thinking you look sexy in them" Louis bite his lip.   
In the next 25 minutes into the movie, Louis was sitting in Harry's lap making out heatedly. Harry's hand were holding Louis' bum and pushing Louis' body against him, making their crotch rub against each other, which made Louis gasp in Harry's mouth. "Tomlinson, Styles change seats" Mr. Malik was giving them a disapproving look. He obviously expected this from Harry, but from Louis. Of course not. They pulled away with a groan, getting their stuff and sitting away from each other with a frown. Sitting down Louis tried to think of anything, but his boner. So instead, he started to watch the movie. Harry on the other hand was watching Louis, carefully. "How the hell is just sitting there?!" Harry thinks. He pulls out his phone and thinking of something he texts Louis.  
"Babe, I can't help but to imagine you leaning on Malik's desk with your arse up towards me..."  
Louis slightly jumped into his seat, thinking he turned his phone off. He pulled it out with a smile seeing Harry text. He laughed nervously to himself. What kind of game is Harry playing?  
"Harry please"  
Harry smirked; he knew this would be hard for him.  
"That's right; I'll have you begging for my big cock, begging me to fuck you hard against that desk. I’ll keep you down and fuck you hard and slow, I’ll slowly bend down and suck your pretty little dick"  
Louis whimpered when he read the message send him. He decided two could play that game.  
"I won't beg for you Harry, but I will keep you on the desk laying down with your hands tied up, while I slowly bounce on your cock. Would you like that, Harry? Would you like my arse slowly bounce on your cock not being able to do anything?"  
Louis smirked; he was hoping it would set Harry and which it did.  
"Car. After class."   
They were both eager to leave English now and they couldn't help but to watch the clock every second that passes by.  
Noticing himself that class was almost over, Mr. Malik opened his bottom desk drawer and reached at the back and pulled out a cigarette pack and he looked up to see his students before pulling it out and shoving it into his coat pocket, that was hanging on his desk. He looked up see there was only a few seconds to class he walked over and turned off the movie. "Ok I guess we'll watch the other half of it tomorrow, have a good day" He walked back to his desk as the bell rang he heard the door slam shut, he turned around to see that both Harry and Louis were the first one out of the classroom. He shrugged and continued getting his coat. After the last student left, he was locking his door. He saw Harry and Louis run to the exit, he sighed. They both are getting into the top of his "Most Trouble" list, the very first two he has is Tom, and Max, no doubt they are the first one. For the prank they pulled off the other day in class, releasing frogs and putting worms in girl's hair and of course Louis (Knowing Harry would be mad).  
Harry pinned Louis against his car. "Fuck Harry" Louis moaned when he found the sweet spot in Louis' neck. Louis reached inside Harry's butt pocket, pulled out the car keys, and got inside the car with Harry on top of him, with his hands squeezing Louis' bum.  
When Mr. Malik walked out he tried to find them, but no one left. He shrugged reaching into his pocket, he walked towards the "hideout" in which the kids apparently call, to either have sex or deal with drugs. He pulled out a cigarette and lighting up to smoke. He sighs and pulls out his phone. He phones his wife, Perrie. “Hey, Zayn” Perrie answers, Zayn lets out smoke from his mouth. “Hey baby, how are you?” Zayn asked taking another drag of his cigarette. “I’m doing fine, but the baby has been kicking me. Oh and your mom is coming by to visit later.” Perrie smiles over the phone “In a few little Aiden will be out and before I forget I’m heading home at 4, got detention duty,” Zayn says looking at the time still smoking. “Then can we go to the baker? I love those fruit tarts!” Perrie asked sounding hopeful “Anything for you, well I got to go bye” Zayn said smiling “Bye see you soon” Perrie hung up. Putting his phone away, Zayn heard a shout. He turned around “Hello?”

“Lou!” Harry shouted, panting under Louis. Pulling away from Harry’s cock, Louis smiled and opened the condom pack and put it on Harry’s cock before applying lube on it. “Fuck! Babe, wait don’t you need prep?” Harry said leaning on his elbows. “Fingered myself while blowing you” Louis responded eagerly leaning forward to sit in Harry’s cock. “You’re amazing” Harry said with awe, holding Louis hips settling him down on his rock hard cock. Taking Harry inch-by-inch Louis couldn’t help but to moan softly before dropping all the way down. Both boys moaned while rocking each other. Louis started moving in figure of 8s and started bouncing on Harry. “Fu-uk” Harry kept his hold on Louis hips and started to thrust up into Louis. Louis moaned louder “Harry! Yes!” 

He can’t. He shouldn’t be, but he is. Zayn is watching two of his students having sex in the back of the car in the school’s parking lot. He mentally curses himself for getting hard over these hormonal teenagers. Although he did knew they both were having sex after hearing Harry’s boss telling him to keep his dick out of Louis’ bum for once and come to work on time. Harry turned into a deep shade of red when he spotted Zayn, knowing that I heard it, but Zayn acted like if he was talking to his wife and asked for a fruit tart. Zayn threw his cigarette down and stomped it. “Fuck” He whispers to himself as he reaches down to his pants and starts to rub himself through them. He watches the way how Louis’ big arse are swallowing Harry’s big cock and the way how Harry’s big hands could cover Louis’ arse. The way how Louis closes his eyes and his cheeks are bright red and sweaty, reminds Zayn from those college party. “Uh! Harry!” Zayn watches as Harry starts fucking up faster into Louis and starts rubbing faster.

“Uh! Harry!” Louis moaned loudly. Harry kept fucking him in a fast steady pace “Yea you like that, huh? You like my big cock and how it stretches your little tight hole?” Louis moaned at Harry’s dirty talking “Yes! I love how your big cock stretches my little tight hole” Then Harry changed the angle and went straight to Louis’ prostate “YES! HARRY! Oh my God! Yes, right there! Fuck do that again!” Louis arched his back and moaned. Harry kept hitting Louis’ prostate over and over again. “I’m so close!” Louis whimpered, “Yea baby me too” Harry said taking a hold of Louis cock and started tugging it. With three more thrust Louis came on his chest which bounced off and landing on Harry, who came inside the condom. Louis laid down on Harry’s chest panting hard. Harry rubbed Louis’ head and kissed him on the forehead and pulled out to clean themselves up before getting back to school.

Speed walking to the teacher’s lounge, Zayn made sure no student or teachers saw his wet spot on his pants in the hallway. “Uh mate? What happened to your pants?” Niall (Mr. Horan the science teacher) asked while eating his blueberry muffin. “Uh nothing…dropped some water” Zayn replied, “Please, if it was water then how come does it seems to be sticky to itself” Liam laughed and Niall following along. Zayn signed and looked around for any teachers before telling them what happened. “Wait, Tomlinson with Styles!?” Niall asked shockingly Zayn nodded “He’s a good kid, doesn’t seems like he would do that” Liam explained, “Yea, well it happened” Zayn said after he walked out of the bathroom with new pants on.

“Thanks for being on time today” Louis whispered to Harry. Louis was pressed against the wall next to the English room door with his hands on Harry’s waist while Harry has his forehead on his arms which were folded on top of Louis’ head and body pressed up against Louis. “If it meant to see you longer, I’ll start to pick you up at 1am” Harry replied against Louis’ lips. Smiling Louis kissed Harry until Mr. Malik told them to get in class. “Oh and boys, you are not sitting together today either” Harry and Louis both groaned and rolled their eyes and kissed before sitting away from each other. Half way through the movie was getting very uncomfortable with the whole class especially Harry and Louis. On the screen was two guys making out heatedly and holding onto each other which made Louis wonder “Is this how Harry and I look like? Cause we are pretty hot!” Before the class was over Zayn texted Niall and Liam to meet up at “the spot” and to stay there quietly until he arrives.

Harry and Louis both went to Harry’s car just like yesterday and Zayn kept his cool and started walking to the spot as quietly as he could. The three teachers watched on how two of their students get rid of their clothing. Watching Harry prep Louis got them hard already. Zayn pulled his pants his cock out of his pants. Slowly stroke it, getting weird looks from the other two. “Unless you want to go back in there,” he pointed at the school “with cum covered pants them I suggest you guys to take it out” Niall and Liam were both shocked, but took out their cock out as well following Zayn’s steps. This time Louis was lying down with his legs spread apart and propped up against the ceiling of the car and Harry was entering Louis. “This kid is huge!” Niall whispers as he sees Harry’s cock entering Louis. Zayn and Liam agreed still watching the scene. 

“Fuck! Louis you’re always tight!” Harry said finally balls deep into Louis. “Yes, now go Harry, need you to fuck me fast. Can’t miss math class again.” Louis moaned and Harry nodded keeping Louis’ legs up on his shoulder while he starts thrusting into Louis. “Uh, yea faster!” Louis moaned loudly. Harry kept going faster, harder and deeper into Louis, leaning into him so Louis’ cock was being rubbed by their stomachs. “Yes! Harry!” Louis threw his head back, arched his back and moaned, gripping into Harry’s hair while Harry gives Louis love bites on his sweet spot. 

“Shit!” Niall curses masturbating violently, watching how fast Harry is pounding Louis and how obscene Louis looks getting pound into. “They both are defiantly better than me and Josh” Niall admits. Liam’s face turns red from the cold air brushing against his burning skin, still masturbating. “Today is better than yesterdays,” Zayn tells them. “Ahh! Fuck!” Louis moaned spilling all over himself, Harry grunted pulling out and licked Louis’ cum off his chest. The three teachers panted quietly and released their own on the fallen leaves. They all zipped themselves up and waited till Harry and Louis walked back in so they won’t notice them. 

Harry and Louis finally got changed and fixed themselves walking out into the cold autumn air. “I love you” Louis said hugging Harry, Harry kissed Louis’ head and hugged him back. “I love you too.” They started walking away until they both stopped and Harry spoke up “Hope you guys enjoyed the show” Louis smacked him in the arm and laughed, “Sorry, I told Harry not to make this awkward.” With that they both went inside leaving the three teachers dumbfounded.


End file.
